Korra and Asami: The Vacation Chapter 1
by avatarem
Summary: Korra and Asami walk hand in hand towards the Spirit World portal, how will they begin their journey together as a couple? This is the first chapter of a possible series. Please provide constructive feedback in the comments and let me know if this is worth continuing.


Love.

It is something hard to comprehend but so easy to fall into. Love is also something that transcends the bounds that society has set for us, its power is an overwhelming feat that motivates us and our vivid emotions.

It is real.

Feelings of anticipation and nervousness ignited through Korra's body as she stepped towards the glowing, yellow spirit portal that shined into the sky. Her tanned skin was luminescent, glowing brighter the closer she walked towards the golden beam. She had walked through the portal many times before, but it was much different this time.

Someone special was standing right beside her, the beautiful Asami Sato, her sleek black hair styled into a ponytail, her bangs falling slightly into her face.

Korra never would have thought that this feeling of love within her would be towards Asami, as she once was her object of jealously and envy. Asami was always the "pretty rich girl" who stole her ex-boyfriend's heart. An awkward and problematic love triangle developed between the three, Mako at the center. If someone would have asked Korra a few years ago who she loved, she without a doubt would have thought of Mako, the first person she fell for in Republic City.

Mako was special to Korra in many ways. He had saved her, held her close, and promised to love her forever. At the time, Korra thought that she had forged an unbreakable connection with him. However, that dream was short lived as the arguments drew them apart, and their romantic relationship faded away.

Was their relationship based on lies? Were they in love with love acting upon angst-driven emotions rather than truly getting to know one another?

_No_, Korra thought. _There was no doubt he was an important part of my past life. Now, however, things have changed. _

First loves always promise to last, but sometimes they take another form. It is an important foundation for the relationships to come. Love can manifest into something bigger and brighter, creating an unbelievable cluster of emotions that burn brightly for the years to come.

These affectionate feelings were now directed to the girl beside her.

Within a split second, the two women shot each other a loving gaze as they locked fingers, bound together in true harmony.

With each step, Korra's chest felt tighter and tighter as they walked together as one. Asami also felt the same way, feeling a sensation through her hand that caused her heart to beat faster and faster as they grew closer to the portal before them.

As they reached the glowing sky, they turned towards each other as they felt their bodies starting to fade away into the Spirit World.

Asami, revealing an endearing smile, decided to break the silence between them, opening her soft, red lips as she began to speak.

"Well, this is it Korra. It's all over now. We can finally relax together, just the two of us." She said tenderly, her eyes still locked with Korra's bright blue iris's, inching a little bit closer to the avatar.

Korra could not help but blush a little bit as she replied.

"Asami, everything seems brighter now, especially since you are here by my side. I never thought things would end up like this."

Asami, letting out a small chuckle, said, "There is no need to speak, Korra. You have said it all. I have no idea what I would have done if we hadn't met each other. You absolutely changed my life. It's hard to believe how much we have changed since you first came to Republic City. I remember when I first saw you, as I admired your strength and abilities from the very beginning. I realized how important you were to me as time went on, and when you were poisoned, I felt so empty inside watching you suffer. Seeing you go through something like that was unbearable. I just wanted to make sure that I was always by your side. Honestly, I could go on and on about our times together, however, I think that actions speak louder than words"

Korra, enamored by Asami's caring response, bashfully turned towards her.

"If there is truly nothing left to say, then what is left for us to do?" She replied, bashfully, hoping for the response she was looking for.

Asami, grabbing Korra's shoulders, inched closer to her face.

"Let's enter the spirit world with something to remember. Think of it as the true beginning to our vacation, the start of our lives together."

Korra knew what she meant. It was the response she was looking for after all.

"Sounds like an excellent plan. What is it that you have in mind, Miss Sato?" She said playfully, while twirling a single strand of Asami's flawless hair.

"Close your eyes, and on the count of three, I'll show you exactly what I mean. 1…2…3…"

At the count of one, Asami's lips touched Korra's for the first time, as time nearly stopped for that moment. Korra's hand reached for Asami's back as she pulled her in tightly closing the gap in between them.

The sensation of a true love's first kiss is something so intimate and appealing that it can never be repeated in the same way again. Korra and Asami experienced such an elated and exuberant moment that broke any doubts of their attraction to each other.

Pulling away from each other upon reaching the vast, green fields were the spirits roamed, Asami and Korra blushed as Korra still held on to her tightly.

"Let's begin our vacation."

This love is _real._


End file.
